<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free at Last by Stripesicles222</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343178">Free at Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222'>Stripesicles222</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Guys in Whte are jerks, Reference to Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an indeterminable time of torture and imprisonment, a young teen is thrown to the curb with no recollection of his past. As he stumbles through a familiar town, he searches for the one thing that kept him sane through the years of misery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free at Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long had it been? A month? A year? Longer?</p>
<p>He had no idea how long he had been stuck in there. But that didn't matter anymore, because he was finally out.</p>
<p>Ever since they had brought him there, he had been locked in that room; that plain, white room that had practically stripped him of his sanity.</p>
<p>He had tried to escape a few times, but the guards had shot him with something that had racked his body with inexplicable pain and rendered him motionless, sans the twitching of his spasming nerves.</p>
<p>The only things that helped him cling to his last shred of sanity were those eyes...</p>
<p>Whenever he closed his eyes and focused hard enough, he could visualize a pair of violet colored eyes. The eyes were full of something powerful.</p>
<p>Yet it was a good power. Not a power that was meant to destroy him like that of his Captors. A power that brought him comfort and hope.</p>
<p>No matter how hard he tried, he could never remember who those eyes belonged to.</p>
<p>Those eyes were his last link to his life Before Capture</p>
<p>That's how he placed things. They either took place Before Capture or After Capture.</p>
<p>All After Capture consisted of was the white room, pain, and the confusion, and he had forgotten practically all of Before Capture, including his own name.</p>
<p>Every once in a while, he could bring back little memories from his past, but never could he remember anything that could tell him who he was before.</p>
<p>But now, he was finally out of that place.</p>
<p>They had thrown him quite harshly out the door onto the cement outside, where he now lay, quivering in agony.</p>
<p>Where should he go now? Where was home?</p>
<p>Oh well, he supposed he should just start walking, and eventually he would get somewhere. And anywhere was better than here.</p>
<p>Painfully, he stumbled to his feet and stretched his sore body. With one last look at his prison, he began walking.</p>
<p>He had been walking a long while, when he came across a small town. It seemed oddly familiar. Maybe it was part of his life BC.</p>
<p>Looking up, he saw a sign that read "Welcome to Amity Park".</p>
<p>Amity Park... It seemed so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time.</p>
<p>Out of curiosity, he continued toward the town.</p>
<p>It was about midday, so people were everywhere. No one paid him any attention, which he thought was just fine.</p>
<p>He was surprised to see so many people in one place. It was a little overwhelming.</p>
<p>He ran his hand through his hair and turned to look into the fountain he was leaning against. What he saw surprised him.</p>
<p>There was a young teen staring back at him. He had raven hair and crystal, oceanic blue eyes. He was wearing a black, short sleeve shirt with a vibrant, neon green collar. The teen looked familiar.</p>
<p>He reached in to help the teen out of the water, and was shocked when he hit nothing but water. The face of the boy im the water was distorted as the ripples washed over it.</p>
<p>He ran his hand through hair again in frustration, and much to his surprise, Fountain Boy did the same thing. Curious, he moved his hand again and was pleased to watch the other boy do the same.</p>
<p>Who was this teen? Why was he in the water? Why was he copying him? Why couldn't he be saved?</p>
<p>It was almost as if he and that kid were the same. Almost as if...</p>
<p>Of course! This was his reflection!</p>
<p><i>So this is what I look like</i>, he thought.</p>
<p>He had almost forgotten what he had looked like. The captors had not allowed him a mirror or anything like that.</p>
<p>He stared at his reflection in the water again, memorizing every detail.</p>
<p>After a while he glanced up and saw that the sun was beginning to set. He realized he was starting to get a little cold.</p>
<p>Shivering, he realized he would need a place to take shelter in and hide from the darkening night.</p>
<p>But once again, where should he go? He had no recollection of anyplace.</p>
<p>Looking around, he saw a great building. The word that came to mind was 'castle'.</p>
<p>Without knowing why, he began walking towards it. This place too seemed familiar.</p>
<p>Why was he being drawn towards this castle? What importance did it have to his life BC?  Why did it seem like a place of safety, even if he had no idea where it was?</p>
<p>He paused at the bottom of the steps. What now?</p>
<p>Hesitantly, he ascended the steps to the door. With a tentative hand, he reached out and lightly rapped his knuckles on the door.</p>
<p>After a few moments, he heard a shuffling from inside.</p>
<p>"Who's out there?" a tired voice called from beyond the door.</p>
<p>The voice shocked him. It too seemed so familiar, and so different.</p>
<p>Much like everything else he'd experienced today.</p>
<p>What was it about this place that brought about these odd feelings of …What was it called? Oh yeah, Déjà vu.</p>
<p>"Who's there?" the voice repeated.</p>
<p>He shook himself out of his thoughts and replied.</p>
<p>"I don't know." He croaked. His voice felt weird in his throat. He was certain that for almost the entirety of AC he had never spoken. It was thrilling to be able to make a sound without fear of getting hurt even more.</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" The voice called back. "And why are you here."</p>
<p>"What I mean, is I really don't know who I am or where I live," the boy replied. "Why am I here? I don't know that either. I guess this place is the only place that seems familiar at all."</p>
<p>There was silence on the other side of the door, as if the person was pondering something.</p>
<p>"Where did you come from?" The voice asked after a while.</p>
<p>"Not sure," he replied. "I don't know who I am, where I lived, or even my own name. I don't even know how long They had me there."</p>
<p>"Who had you where?"</p>
<p>"The Captors. They all wore white and they kept me in a white room." He shuddered at the memory.</p>
<p>"The Guys in White?" he heard the other person mutter. "But it can't be…He went missing two years ago…But what if…"</p>
<p>He heard a latch being lifted. He instinctively took a step back. What he saw surprised him.</p>
<p>Instead of white coats coming for him, he saw a girl, about his own age</p>
<p>"I must be dreaming…" she murmured. She looked at him in disbelief, before throwing her arms around him. "You're alive!"</p>
<p>The boy stared at her in disbelief.</p>
<p>As long as he could remember, no one had ever been happy to see him. The Captors were ruthless and most likely only saw him as a subject meant to be tortured.</p>
<p>But what stuck out the most about his girl, was her vibrant, violet eyes. They were brimming with tears, but he was certain they were the same as those he'd envisioned.</p>
<p>Cautiously, he returned the embrace loosely.</p>
<p>The girl clutched him tighter as she wept into his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Welcome home, Danny."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>